This invention relates to muzzle loading fire arms and more particularly accessories for storing a muzzle charge and facilitating the loading of the muzzle charge into a muzzle loading fire arm.
The time required to load the powder, the ball, and the primer percussion cap into a muzzle loading gun is generally quite time-consuming. First a preselected amount of powder is placed within the barrel and then a round ball enclosed in a lubricated patch is inserted into the barrel and compressed against the powder at the base of the barrel. Alternatively, a special type of ball or bullet such as a self-expanding or self-grooving bullet, may be utilized which eliminates the need for the patch.
Next a percussion cap is placed on the primer nipple to ready the gun for shotting. Generally the time required to load a muzzle loading fire arm is greater than thirty seconds even if done by a professional.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a muzzle loading accessory for storing a muzzle charge and for facilitating the loading of the charge into a muzzle loading fire arm so that the fire arm can be refired in less than 30 seconds.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a muzzle charge storage and loading accessory that may be easily carried by the sportsman without interfering with normal activities.
A further object of this invention is to provide a muzzle charge storage and loading accessory that is quite economical to manufacture and sell within the price range acceptable to a large number of muzzle loading fire arm owners.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.